There has been disclosed a construction machine in which energy is recovered by allowing fluid returning from hydraulic actuators to drive a hydraulic motor and, for the purpose of improving the operability of the construction machine, the returning flow from the boom is made to branch off to the regeneration side and the control valve side (see Patent Literature 1, for example).